Talk:Bladorthin the Great
One, how does Bladorthin being Daeron contradict anything? Just because he is depressed? This is why I put this in the realm of speculation. Daeron did wander far as Bladorthin's name suggests, and also we know for a FACT that Daeron went into the far east and dwelt there for a long time. There is nothing that contradicts this outside your opinion of him being depressed. Daeron did bring Sindarin to the Avari/Nando, that we can be sure of, and if Bladorthin was not like Daeron and you say he is his own entity, then as an Avari elf, why would he be more special than Morwe, Nurwe, or Lenwe? As surely those names were around still and existed in the Rhun Forest near the Sea of Rhun. They had to have been given that Dorwinion was more likely an elf kingdom. Also, since it was speculation, I don't see why it had to be erased. Moran half valar (talk) 21:26, September 26, 2017 (UTC) : Daeron is a Minstrel, Loremaster, romantic and after Luthien#s loss a depressed loner. He becoming a King simply doesn#t fit with the entire characterization.I would find it more important to re-imagine MERPS Bladorthin and bring him more into accordance with the - partially well based - suggestions about Dorwinion and Bladorthin. --Haerangil (talk) 22:24, October 27, 2017 (UTC) : I agree with you bud, I think he is more the son of Gilmith like I said earlier, sorry for the trouble friend. Moran half valar (talk) 02:26, October 28, 2017 (UTC) I relenquish Lenwe Hey Haerangil, I am will to take Lenwe away from Dorwinion if you grant me this request. I strongly feel that the best way to incorporate the canon, MERPS, and speculations would be to make Bladorthin 1 either a servant in the house of Eol who came to Edhellond then Dorwinion eventually, or he is the son of one of his servants Ufedhin or Narthseg--or he is the nephew of Eol that stayed with him. This would make sense as in MERPS Bladorthin could be related to Oropher and Thingol as Eol was related to both, it makes sense as to how he would know/learn how to make wine that could knock out elves, it makes sense as to how and why he would want to trade with everyone, including the Dwarfs, and it would make sense the bad blood he would have and his mercenary attitude as to why his own people killed him. I feel this is without a doubt the strongest case for his character, and if we make his page to look like that, I will take Lenwe off the Dorwinion map and make Bladorthin the pure King. Now what say you to that, it accomodates everything. Kinda like you did for the Blue Wizards. Moran half valar (talk) 20:56, November 29, 2018 (UTC) :It's not about deals! --Haerangil (talk) 11:53, November 30, 2018 (UTC) Oh okay, thank you Haerangil, I'll make Bladorthin King of Dorwinion and keep Lenwe, thanks for your understanding on this matter. I'll get started immediately. Moran half valar (talk) 19:44, November 30, 2018 (UTC)